


Hand-Me-Down

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: bbtp_challenge, F/M, Ficlet, Hate Sex, Het, Implied Relationships, Infidelity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/">Bring Back the Porn Challenge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hand-Me-Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bring Back the Porn Challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

Severus took no small amount of pleasure in the moment Petunia opened the door and nearly screamed.

"You," she said, shutting the door and locking it. Apparently she was more afraid of one of the neighbours seeing them than she was of anything Severus might do to her.

Silly bint.

He walked slowly toward her, pausing in front of one of the pictures she had on the mantel. Jealousy and rage burned inside him seeing his dear Lily dressed in white. 

"Don't touch that!" Petunia shouted and Severus drew his hand away.

"There are other things I shall touch before I leave," he said, moving closer. "Will you allow me the pleasure of ravaging you in your marital bed?"

"Never," she whispered, her voice as weak as her will. 

"On the sofa then." Severus slid his hand under her skirt and between her thighs. "It worked well enough the last time I fucked you."

"You're a vile and beastly man," she said, a whimper slipping out as two of Severus's fingers pushed inside her.

"And you're wet." He licked up the side of her neck and whispered into her ear. "Wet for me."

"Just hurry up, then get out."

Severus had to laugh. She thought she could tell him what to do?

He spun them around and bent her over the back of the sofa, lifting her skirt and baring her bottom.

"I'll leave when I am finished and not a moment before." 

Severus pulled his aching prick from his pants and positioned himself behind her, her glistening wet cunt warm and tight around him.

He didn't care that she stifled her moans. He didn't want to hear _her_ anyway. 

When he finally came, it was to thoughts of a beautiful witch not her Muggle sister who lay beneath him.


End file.
